


The Mountain

by Hestia



Series: Witcher headcanons and shorts [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fix It, Gen, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Short Story, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: Jaskier is not taking Geralt's bullshit.Continuation of episode 01.06 Rare SpeciesPart of a series but totally stand alone as usual.
Series: Witcher headcanons and shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	The Mountain

After Geralt is done yelling at him Jaskier goes to see the others to get the story. He goes to the Dwarves first, to Borch and his bodyguards, to fucking Yennefer even (who tells him to piss off) and by the time he’s done he’s fucking livid. No one has ever tossed him aside like this and fuck if he’ll allow Geralt to be the first one. He finds the Witcher fucking meditating, away from the others and slap him hard across the face.

“What the fuck Jaskier!” An angry red mark is already appearing on Geralt’s cheek. Jaskier knows he didn’t actually hurt him much and the mark will fade fast but it feels good to see it. Geralt gets on his feet and stares at him.

“FUCK YOU! You don’t get to talk to me like that! You don’t get to blame me for things that happened ten years ago, through your own stupidity no less.”

“Jaskier…” Geralt growl at him in a low voice.

“Don’t you ‘Jaskier’ me Witcher!” The bard interrupts, trembling with rage. “Need I remind you that your wish nearly killed me? So you don’t get to be angry at me because I think I’ve already paid quite enough for that one! You’re being unfair and an asshole because your girlfriend told you to get lost and I’m not going to take it lying down! You’re not the first guy to get dumped and you certainly don’t get to be a prick about it.”

“I’m so…”

“Don’t you dare say it!” Jaskier interrupts again “You’re going to stop brooding in a corner, walk down that mountain with me, sit your ass down in the tavern and tell me everything you know about dragons so I can write a damn great song. And you’re going to actually enjoy it because I’m fucking delightful to be around! And you’ll even pay for the room because I need a proper bath and you need to make it up to me! Friends don’t part ways in bad terms and I swear to all the fucking Gods I’m not leaving you until we’re best fucking friends. I’m sick of this and I’m not going to give you another twenty years to accept that we are actually friends!”

Geralt just stares at Jaskier, not knowing what to say.

“Is that agreeable to you?” Jaskier says, a little calmer.

“Ye… yes” Geralt answers in a quiet voice.

“Delightful. Go pack your bag, we’re living this cursed mountain immediately.” Jaskier turns around and walks away toward the camp.

“Hum.” Geralt says, stroking his jaw and follows Jaskier.

***

They go their separate way a few days later when Geralt is confident Jaskier has forgiven him for being stupid (I let you decide how he did it) and they never talk about it again but Geralt is slightly scared of Jaskier now.


End file.
